


Restraint

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Drabble and a Half, Floor Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki struggles not to be rough while having sex with Tony.





	Restraint

Loki sucked Tony’s bottom lip. He wanted to sink his teeth in, but he didn’t.

Loki gently guided Tony onto his hands and knees. He wanted to grab him and throw him down, but he didn’t.

Loki worked his slicked cock slowly into Tony’s ass. He wanted to shove into him, rough and mean, but he didn’t.

Loki stroked Tony’s back with a light caress. He wanted to dig his nails in and rake lines over the skin, but he didn’t.

Loki slid his hardness in and out at a moderate, steady pace. He wanted to pound violently into him, but he didn’t.

“Loki,” Tony demanded, _“fuck me harder.”_

With a low groan, Loki let himself go. He crushed his weight into Tony’s body, flattening him against the floor. He gripped Tony’s neck nearly tightly enough to choke him and fucked him so hard the floor beneath them nearly crumbled.


End file.
